Hunted
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: A scouting mission with Soundwave goes horribly wrong when Lazerbeak befriends some bison.


Hunted

Soundwave didn't know why he did it. Maybe it was to get away from Knock Out's constant complaining about his paint job. Or maybe it was to avoid Starscream's whining. Either way, a recon flight would do the trick. After all, he didn't leave the Nemesis without a good reason.

He didn't know why he ground bridged himself to North America. He just opened up a ground bridge and went through to scout out a possible energon mine. Besides, he liked the feeling of flight. The wind, the open sky. Although, like every Decepticon, he hated this planet. But whoever the human's creator was, they did a marvelous job creating this planet.

Soundwave's sensors picked up movement down below, and it pulled up as a group of humans. He didn't think much of it, other than noting that it was a group of hunters. He also noted that the animals below were bison, which he knew were an endangered species. But then again, that didn't concern him.

Until Lazerbeak transformed out of his chest plates. The spymaster was so startled, that he began a swift descent downward. He didn't even know Lazerbeak could leave him in mid flight!

Lazerbeak went down, shrieking loudly at the hunters. He and his master shared each other's thoughts, and the thought of those creatures being hunted down for sport revolted him! If his master wasn't going to do anything about it, then he would!

….

Soundwave really didn't like being seen by humans. They would just scream, as if that would do them any good. Hymans were so stupid: if they didn't want to get noticed, they should just shut up! But he needed to get Lazerbeak. Soundwave let out a sigh and did a graceful turn and dived not too far away from the hunters.

…..

"Hey, um, Freddy, should I shoot it?" a hunter asked, gesturing to the strange bird coming their way. The sounds it was making were pitiful.

"Um, yeah, sure. Go ahead. Shoot it," Freddy said. "Just to put that miserable thing out of its misery."

His companion shrugged, taking careful aim as he shot at the approaching bird. The ground thudded, to reveal, what he could guess, was the mama bird.

"Oh, good Lord!" the hunter screamed.

Soundwave transformed and landed in front of the hunters. Though they couldn't see it, he was furious. They dared to shoot at his Lazerbeak!

Lazerbeak was overjoyed! His sire had come to help him! While Soundwave took care of the hunters, he could focus on guiding the bison to safety. Lazerbeak swooped down on the bison, intending to herd them towards Soundwave. His screeching chirps and the noise from the hunters seemed to have frightened the beasts, so Lazerbeak didn't need to do much except follow the bison straight toward Soundwave.

Distracted by the loud thundering and Lazerbeak's chirping, Soundwave turned to see the herd of bison charging toward him...with Lazerbeak herding them, his excited chirps evident.

Soundwave drew a blank as the herd came toward him. Through the bond he shared with Lazerbeak, he could tell that his creation thought of it as a game. This did little to help Soundwave's mood, as he was really looking forward to dissecting those hunters who had now escaped.

Soundwave immediately opened up a ground bridge, the bison charging through with Lazerbeak bringing up the rear.

….

Starscream and Knock Out's bickering came to a halt when a ground bridge opened up behind them. The two mechs frowned in confusion, until a herd of hairy beasts came charging through.

Starscream didn't think twice before transforming and leaving Knock Out to the hairy monsters. Knock Out shrieked as the bison charged toward him, attracted to the bright, red color.

A ground bridge appeared and Soundwave came through. He was immediately greeted by Lazerbeak, though the spymaster did not return his affections. Soundwave pointed to a corner of the ship, his stance firm. Lazerbeak chirped pathetically in protest, but another firm gesture, and Lazerbeak hovered in the corner like a troubled child. Soundwave nodded in satisfaction. His intent was clear. Go to the corner and think about what you've done.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Knock Out screamed as he did his best to outrun the monsters who were intent on scratching his paint. He gasped when he ran smack into Soundwave.

"Soundwave! You have to help me!" Knock Out shrieked as he crawled onto the spymaster's back. Something else shocked him beside Knock Out literally strangling Soundwave; apparently, the bison remembered him and were intent on plowing him down.

Soundwave didn't really think. He just pulled up a random coordinate and opened another groundbridge that the bison ran through. He didn't really know where he sent them. All he knew was that they were gone, and Knock Out could get off his back.

….

At the Autobot base

"Is that thunder?" Arcee asked wondering where that sound came from.

"On a clear day like this, nuh uh." Miko said.

Everyone was startled as the ground bridge opened up, allowing a herd of bison to charge through.

" **What in the name of the allspark is this?"** Bumblebee shrieked.

"Take hold of the children," Optimus ordered as the bison ran around the base.

Everyone did as the Prime said and took hold of the children as the panicked bison plowed down everything in their path. Ratchet's shouts of "I need that!" and Miko's "Awesome!" were blended in with the Autobots confused shouts.

…..

Soundwave was at Megatron's side when the Decepticon Leader asked, "Where did you put the...bison?"

"Jasper, Nevada. Why?" Soundwave asked, using a voice recording.

"Just curious. We probably won't need these coordinates anyway," Megatron said as he deleted them. After all, those coordinates were probably not even important.

The End


End file.
